


Гендерный Гоблин

by juster4



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 09:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juster4/pseuds/juster4
Summary: В гоблинской тюрьме появляется странный заключенный.Моя бабушка Гоблин, мой отец Гоблин, моя сестра Гоблин..Моя мать.. Ну, никто не совершенен.(С)





	1. Chapter 1

Ничто так не содействует успеху, как успех.©

**Действующие лица и исполнители:**

**Танг и Вещь :** \- гоблины, миньоны-прислужники Бога- Короля Гоблинов, Властелина Болот и Темного леса.

 **Фиэро:** Старший сын Марианны и Бога, на момент действия данной истории еще не родился.

 **Бог-Король Гоблинов** : - Обладатель чудесного характера и темперамента, за что любим подданными ( еще не казненными). Отрицательный персонаж.

 **Мать Короля Гоблинов** : - В прошлом покоряла немало сердец на болотах, сейчас одержима идеей женить единственного сына и увидеть внуков.

 **Марианна:** \- Принцесса Фей, Принцесса Светлого Королевства, старшая из двух принцес, Перворожденная т. е. будущая Королева). После неудачной помолвки теперь терпеть не может все, что хоть как-то отдаленно напоминает романтику и слово на  
букву " Л". Положительный персонаж, Герой истории, Протагонист, который спасает Принцесс.

**Феи и Гоблины и прочие жители сказочные королевства.**

В данной истории и данном мире рост и первых и вторых не превышает 2,5 дюймов.

 

* Гоблинское подземелье. Тюрьма*

 

 **Фиэро:** Тханг! Тханг!

 **Тханг:** Вещь, почему эта фея зовет меня по имени?

 **Вещь** : Не имею не малейшего представления. Может ты знаменитость?

 **Тханг:** Я?

 **Вещь:** Конечно.

 **Тханг** : А может фея и права.

 **Фиэро** : ГР-Р-Р-Р-Р… Я НЕ ФЕЯ!

 **Тханг** : Я замечательно пою.

 **Вещь:** Ты ужасно поешь.

 **Тханг** : Ты просто ревнуешь, что даже феи знают силу моего голоса.* поет* — Suga-а-а-аr Pie Honey Bu-u-u-unch!

 **Фиэро:** Ребята!! Ребята… Я понимаю, что у вас много дел, что бы обсудить. Но, пожалуйста подойдите к этой чертовой клетке! Мне нужна ваша помощь.

 **Вещь:** Ты слышал? Сумасшедшей фее нужна наша помощь. Иди.

 **Тханг** : Почему это я? Она же сумасшедшая. Когда я в первый раз назвал его феей, он бросался на прутья клетки и страшно ругался.

 **Вещь:** Но, может быть он хочет взять твой автограф.

 **Тханг:** Серьезно?

 **Фиэро:** Я. Повторяю в сотый раз. Я. НЕ. ФЕЯ.

 **Тханг:** Слышишь, он говорит что он не фея.

 **Вещь** : Фея, почему ты говоришь, что ты не фея если выглядишь в точности как она?

 **Фиэро:**   Я?!!! О, дайте мне только выбраться отсюда! Я покажу как называть меня феей. Я заставлю сожалеть об этих словах, всю вашу жалкую жизнь.

 **Вещь:** Тханг. А может, может он прав? Он сейчас ругается в точности как. как… Сэр.

 **Тханг** : Что? Может он действительно не фея. Ему лучше знать.

 **Вещь:** Хорошо. Не ф..

 **Фиэро** : Может мы можем сделать вещи проще для вас двоих, если вы не будете называть слово на букву "Ф"?

 **Вещь:** Мы можем, Тханг?

 **Тханг:** Конечно.

 **Вещь:** Если ты не фе… Если ты не то слово на букву "Ф", то кто же ты?

 **Фиэро:** \- Я Гоблин, мать вашу!

 **Тханг:** ЧТО???? Один из нас?

 **Вещь:** Но, твои крылья...

 **Фиэро :** Не напоминай. Я должен нести это уродство всю свою жизнь. По крайней мере до совершеннолетия. Родители, настояли что просто отрезать их было бы не разумно. Драться без этих жутких фиолетовых штук, было бы глупым — потеря баланса и стабилизации. Но, в любом я избавлюсь от них после совершеннолетия. Не знаю. Пирсинг может быть. Может быть пару боевых отметин.

 **Вещь:** Но, ты похож на...

 **Фиэро:** (рычание).

 **Тханг** : Вещь, почему фея рычит на меня? И так страшно смотрит?

 **Вещь:** Может ты ей нравишься?

 **Тханг:** В каком смысле?

 **Вещь** : В гастрономическом.

-..............

 **Вещь:** Ну, если этот сумасшедший думает, что он не фея, хотя выглядит как тот блондинистый красавчик с обложки, только волосы у него темные. Может, он...того - делает жест - Как кинется и поминай как звали.

 **Вещь** : Фе…

 **Фиэро:** Что?!!

 **Тханг:** Прости. Существо.

 **Фиэро:** Я сказал вам имбицилам, я Гоблин.

 **Вещь:** Но, если ты гоблин, почему твоя кожа розовая.

 **Фиэро:** Болел при рождении. Неудачная линька.

 **Тханг:** И где твоя броня?

 **Фиэро:** Не напоминай мне о моем уродстве, ладно? С меня достаточно того, что у меня нет нормальных крыльев, а приходиться летать с помощью этих уродских штук!

 **Вещь:** И почему у тебя черные волосы…

 **Фиэро:** Гррррр.

 **Тханг:** И где твои когти?

 **Вещь:** И яд?

 **Вещь:** Слушай, брат. Смирись. И руки у тебя с пальцами. И. Выглядишь ты как самая настоящая фея. Может чуть выше чем они все. Слушай я не понимаю, почему ты переживаешь, что ты фея?

 **Фиэро:** Я не фея. Я гоблин. Хорошо, я выгляжу как она, но я ГЕНДЕРНЫЙ ГОБЛИН.

Какого черта! Мой отец был гоблин и не моя вина, что он решил выбрать. Мою мать. Мои братья и сестра совершенно нормальные. Почему я должен нести на себе проклятие семьи?

 **Тханг:** Хорошо. Не фея. как тебя называть?

 **Фиэро:** Называй по имени. Фиэро. И я гоблин.

 **Вещь:** Хорошо. Фииииеро… странное имечко. Ты нас звал.  
* пафосно* Что тебе нужно Не-фея, от советников короля?

 **Тханг** : А мы советники?

 **Вещь** : Конечно. Мы сообщаем ему все новости.

 **Тханг:** А. Точно. Слышал, мы важные персоны! Поосторожнее с нами.

 **Фиэро:** Вы хотите сказать, что вы мальчики на побегушках. Причем не совсем даже мальчики. Если говорить об одном из вас.

 **Тханг:** О чем он?

 **Вещь:** Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

 **Тханг** : Так зачем ты звал нас?

 **Фиэро** : Ребят. Мы…я... Ох, это немного сложно. Ребят, мне нужна ваша помощь. Вы должны выпустить меня отсюда. Немедленно. До полуночи, а то случиться страшное.

 **Вещь** : Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха.

  
**Тханг.:** Ты слышал, что он… сказал?

 **Вещь** : Ох, ты остряк. Пойдем отсюда. А то сэр, будет злиться.

 **Фиэро** : Нет, ребят вы не поняли. Я ДОЛЖЕН ВЫЙТИ ОТСЮДА.

 **Тханг:** Мы поняли. Кто же хочет сидеть в подземелье у Гоблинов, Фея…

 **Вещь** : Он видимо и придумал эту дурацкую историю надеясь на побег.

 **Тханг:** Точно. Решил что мы такие глупые. И сами скажем ему где находятся ключи.

 **Тханг** : О! О! О!! Или он решил что мы такие идиоты.Что скажем, что шестой кирпич в его камере открывает дверь.

 **Вещь:** Точно. Вот глупая фея.

 

*** скрип открывающейся двери темницы***

 

 **Вещь** : Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!!

 **Тханг:** :Глупая, глупая фея. Ты…

 **Вещь** : Тханг!!

 **Тханг** : Да, Вещь?

 **Вещь:** Я бы на твоем месте не. не называл его так. Сейчас.

 **Тханг:** Почему это?

 **Вещь** : Потому что, потому что… Он стоит прямо за тобой.

 **Тханг** : Яйкс!

 **Фиэро** :НИКТО НЕ СМЕЕТ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ФЕЕЙ НИКТО!!!  
* рычание, скрип выдвигающихся когтей*

 **Тханг:** ПОМОГИТЕ!!!

**Продолжение следует…**


	2. Chapter 2

*** Гоблинское подземелье. Тханг и Вещь связаны. На камне сидит высокий молодой человек - который разумеется ни в коем случае Не-фея, даже если похож на них как две капли воды. На лице молодого человека крайне неприятная улыбка*.**

 

 **Фиэро:** Так. Теперь, мы можем перейти к обсуждению вашего положения.

 **Вещь и Тханг:** ММММ...

 **Фиэро:** И я действительно.. не хотел причинять вам вред, ребята.. хотя... Если честно, мне очень нравиться бессмысленное насилие как любому гоблину, но путем долгих тренировок я могу держать себя в руках.. скажем.. минут пять. После этого я не могу вам дать никаких гарантий.

 **Вещь и Тханг ( связанные с пола)** : М-м-м-м-м!.

 **Фиэро** : Понимаете?

Отлично. У меня к вам идиотам парочка вопросов. И советую не шутить со мной. Договорились?

Чудно.

( убирает старый носок-кляп) - Отвечаем быстро и по делу.  
Вопрос первый. Где мы находимся? Я не помню такого расположения комнат.. И точно не было такого подземелья.

 **Вещь:** Мы в замке, сэр...

 **Фиэро** : Я вижу. Это.. это старый замок?

 **Вещь:** Старый?

 **Фиэро:** Ну.. конечно, как я могу быть таким глупым.. Новый еще не построен.. Черт. Ладно.. Ладно.. Спокойствие.. Глубокий вздох... Релаксация..

 **Вещь:** Тханг..

 **Тханг** : Да?

 **Вещь:** По-моему эта фея... Совершенно сумасшедшая.

 **Тханг:** Не называй его так.

 **Вещь:** Почему?

 **Тханг** : Потому что я не видел ни одной феи которая по доброй воле хочет быть гоблином.. Думаю.. Его лучше не злить.

 **Вещь:** Согласен.

 **Фиэро:** Где отец?

 **Тханг** : Отец? Откуда мы знаем..

 **Фиэро:** Черт.. Я хотел сказать.. В смысле..овец в этом году.. много.. А, не важно. Ваш король. Он в замке?

 **Тханг:** БК?

 **Фиэро:** Кто это БК?

 **Вещь:** Наш король.

 **Фиэро:** Вы серьезно?

 **Тханг:** Ну, мы иногда зовем его так... если он не слышит, хотя нет никаких гарантий.

 **Фиэро:** Чудно. Так где он?

 **Вещь:** Не здесь.

 **Тханг** :(жалобно) Плохо.

 **Фиэро :** А, Ба?

 **Вещь:** Мы не понимаем..

 **Фиэро:** Найдите Гризельду. Похоже она единственный человек, который поверит мне.  
Ну, кроме вас еще ребята.. У вас нет выбора.

 **Вещь:** Нет?

 **Фиэро:** Ни малейшего.

 

*** Через четверть часа. Там же. Те же и Гризельда. Она же Королева-Мать.***

 

 **Гризельда:** Так. Кто хотел меня видеть и не боится потерять свои крылья?  
Ты... Ты выглядишь, знакомо.

 **Фиэро:** Я рад.. Гризельда.

*** не доверчиво***

**Гризельда:** Кто ты?

 **Фиэро:** Я... мы... я бы рассказал, но боюсь никаких шансов, что вы не поверите.

 **Гризельда:** Попробуй.

 **Фиэро:** Мое имя Фиеро.. И.. я из будущего. И... Я ваш внук, Гризельда.. я понимаю принять это будет не легко.

 **Тханг** : ЧТО-О-О-О-О??

 **Гризельда** : У МЕНЯ ЕСТЬ ЕЩЕ РЕБЕНОК?????

 **Вещь:**  Не-е-е-т..

  
 **Гризельда:** Ты... Ты... Сын... Моего мальчика. Ты сын Богги?

 **Фиэро:** Да. Спокойнее. Да.Так случилось.. И если мы не найдем и не приведем ОЧЕНЬ срочно мою мать сюда..И не знаю... Не заставим их как-то не знаю, посмотреть друг на друга, а не орать все время, драться или обжиматься по углам или что они там делают ( никакого приличия)то есть возможность, что у вас будут и другие внуки, кроме меня. Я понимаю, это сложно принять.

 

 **Гризельда:** \- Я ЗНАЛА!!! Мой сахарный.. Хотя я ... Погоди. Я не знаю, кто тебе рассказал, о том что я так сильно хочу увидеть внуков.. но, если ты пришел сюда потешаться над старой беззащитной женщиной, я вспорю тебе твой живот фея и намотаю кишки на сосновую шишку..

 **Фиэро:** ЧТО?!! НИКТО, НИКТО НЕ СМЕЕТ НАЗЫВАТЬ МЕНЯ ....

 **Вещь:** Ого..

 **Тханг:** Ваше величество.. Он не терпит это слово.

 **Гризельда** : Какое еще слово?

 **Вещь** :На букву Ф...

 **Фиэро:** ФЕ-Е-Е-ЕЙ!!!!!

 **Гризельда:** Трясина Всемогущая... Ты не лжешь. Действительно мой внук. У тебя улыбка в точности как у моего Богги.. И моего мужа.. Это значит.. Что Богги.. действительно.. Аххх..

*** падает в обморок***

**Фиэро:** Черт.. Помогите ей.

 **Тханг:** Сэр, Фиеро, Может проще оставить все как есть?

 **Фиэро:** Нет. Она наша единственная надежда. Если кто и сможет женить моего отца.. Это будет она.

 

*** еще через четверть часа***

 

 **Фиэро:** Так надо выработать план действий.

 **Гризельда** : Так.. Еще раз повтори. Бог действительно нашел себе девушку.

 **Фиэро** : Да.

 **Гризельда:** И у меня есть внуки?

 

 **Фиэро:** Да.

 **Гризельда:**   Да!!! Слава богам! Скажи Фие-е-еро..  
И не все они... ну...

 **Фиэро** : Да. Я единственный кто выглядит так кошмарно. Многие из нас совершенно нормальны. К сожалению природная красота досталась не всем из нас. Не беспокойся Ба, остальные выглядят вполне себе нормально и пристойно.

Правда вот сестра-бедняжка.. У нее броня только на одной руке и нет дурацких волос как у меня.. А вполне себе приличная корона из Брони как у нашего отца. Так же девчонке достались вполне себе сносные крылья..Но, в остальном она выглядит, как... как слово на букву Ф..

Среди нас всех.. Только мне так повезло, быть полностью... другим. Но, я не зацикливаюсь на внешности. Стараюсь. Пока не напоминают. Тогда я просто не могу контролировать себя... И.. Я прошу прощения.

 **Вещь:** Мы понимаем, сэр.

 **Тханг:** Это случается.

 **Гризельда** :Ладно. Хватит вам ныть. Мы собрались обсудить дело. На сколько я понимаю мальчик.. хоть, то поверь, ты сделал меня совершенно полностью счастливой.. Поверь я абсолютно, полностью счастлива.. видимо с невесткой мне не очень повезло. Она.. она не из Темного Леса как я теперь понимаю?  
Она..

 **Фиэро:** Да, она фея. Но.. Ба.. В смысле Гризельда..

 **Гризельда** : О... Называй меня как привык, это слово музыка для моих ушей.

 **Фиэро:** Гризельда, поймите меня правильно. Я ненавидел ее.. За то, что она сделала со мной. Это ее вина. За то что я такой. Когда люди видят меня.. Они вбивают себе в головы, что я целый день - он заскрежетал зубами - порхаю над цветами и гоняюсь за девчонками, а не пропадаю в Арсенале и сижу в библиотеке.

Кто будет слушать приказания какой-то глупой феи? Я даже испугать по-настоящему не могу. В плане я могу.. Но.. не сразу. А теперь.. Я думал у меня будет шанс все исправить.. Я думал, если отец выберет кого нибудь другого.. Возможно я изменюсь.. МЫ все изменимся. И это будет лучше для всех... Но, я ошибался.

Я сожалею. Сегодня Я видел его.. И знаю. когда я увидел его таким.. И знать. Какой он на самом деле. Этот гоблин в тронном зале не мой отец.

Только теперь я понимаю, что моего отца спасла моя мать.. От этого.. От безумия. Он.. он совершенно сумасшедший, безжалостный.. Он..

 **Вещь** : Ну... Никто не совершенен.

Фиэро: Но, то что я видел.. Это существо. Это не мой отец, не тот человек.. Гоблин которым я восхищался и кому хотел подражать. Теперь я понимаю. Я ошибался. И... В общем надо что-то придумать до того как закончиться этот день иначе.. я не знаю. Может измениться будущее. Надо что-то делать и быстро.

 **Тханг** : Кто, сэр?

 **Фиэро** : Моя мать.. И честно, о.. боги, это моя вина.. Я.. Я сделал так что они могут не встретиться.

 **Гризельда:** Хорошо. Кто твоя мать, Фиеро? И где нам ее найти?

 **Фиэро** : Это принцесса Фей.

 **Гризельда:** Ого.. Моя невестка из знати. Вот повезло!

 **Вещь** : Ну, мы знаем кто она..

 **Гризельда** : Теперь надо просто свести их вместе.. Фиеро, мальчик мой ты говоришь они любят друг друга.

 **Фиэро:** фея скривился - Они, сколько я их знаю.. Они по уши влюблены друг в друга.

 **Вещь** : Ааавввв как романтично.

 **Фиэро:** Когда они не ссорятся и не грозятся друг друга убить..

 **Гризельда:** Интересная у меня невестка..

 **Фиэро** :А иногда они ссорятся , грозятся друг друга убить и потом заканчивают в постели.

 **Вещь:** Как романтично.

 **Гризельда:** Как сексуально.

 **Фиэро** : Отвратительно!

 **Гризельда:** Отлично.. Если все так как ты говоришь, их надо всего лишь подтолкнуть. Как они познакомились? Это конечно была любовь с первого взгляда..Лунный свет.. Невозможная любовь, их взгляды встретились и ничего не осталось неизменным как раньше.

 **Фиэро:** Ам... Нет, на самом деле... Если по рассказам моей кормилицы, она ничего так не хотела как его голову на пике, а он считал ее нахальной девицей и честно возможно хотел того же. Хотя не знаю.

 **Вещь** : Но..

 **Фиэро:** И в первую встречу они если честно пытались убить друг друга.. Видимо у них не получилось.. И они решили вместе портить жизнь окружающим.

 **Вещь:** Так.. Почему это произошло.

 **Фиэро:** У него похитили какое-то зелье.. А он поставил им условие, вернуть его.. И взял в заложники местную принцессу. Тетю Рассвет. В общем, Ма - пошла надрать его задницу и освободить ее сестру.. И.. В общем через какое-то время появились мы.

 **Вещь** : Удивительная история.

 **Тханг** : Я не знал что дети появляются именно так.

 **Вещь** : Как романтично.

 **Гризельда:** Так заткнитесь вы двое!

\- Фиеро, детка.. Ты еще что-то можешь сказать о своих родителях?

 **Фиэро:** Ничего. Я почти их не видел. Они все время или спасали кого-то или были слишком заняты... Королевство и все такое.. Обязанности. Я понимаю.. И не переживал особенно. Нас всех свалили на тебя Ба.

 **Гризельда:**   Мечта. Мы идем за твоим отцом.

 **Фиэро:** Он не поверит. Я бы не поверил.

 **Гризельда:** Детка, ты не знаешь свою Ба. Если я что-то решила..

 **Фиэро** : То, ты это сделаешь. Но.. Дело в том, что теперь, из-за того что тетю Рассвет не похитили, Ма не решила надрать папе задницу, и она не придет сюда..  
Цепочка событий разобьется, и мы ничего не сможем сделать.

 **Гризельда:** А что именно здесь произошло?

 **Фиэро** : Никто не знает. А Ма и Па не слишком то разговорчивы.

 **Гризельда:** Да. Я знаю, сына. Из него слово не вытянешь..

 **Фиэро** : Значит их просто надо затащить сюда.

 **Гризельда** : Что они любят делать вместе? Ты их знаешь лучше чем мы.

 **Фиэро:** Драться?

 **Гризельда** : Серьезно. И это по-твоему романтично?

 **Фиэро:** Я не знаю.

 **Гризельда:** Им нужна романтика.. Серьезно. Что-то красивое..Знаю, нужно создать настроение! Красивые сердца повсюду.. Ледяные статуи.. Украшения из мухоловок!

 **Фиэро** : Ба, Гризельда.. Остановитесь..Насколько я их знаю.. Это точно им не понравиться!

 **Гризельда:** Притащите сюда своих родителей, детка. А я займусь декором.  
Доверьтесь профессионалу.

Они выйдут из этих комнат мужем и женой или не выйдут вообще.

Фиеро, детка.. Повтори еще раз, - сколько у меня будет внуков, если эти двое сойдутся?

 **Фиэро** :Что-то вроде... семи?

 **Гризельда** : Ничего не остановит меня. И все они....?

 **Фиэро:** Да, будут отданы под ваше руководство.

 **Гризельда:** Ничего не остановит меня сейчас!

 

 *** Танцевальный номер, уходит. Фиеро и прислужники остаются одни***  
***

 **Вещь:** С чего начнем Будущий повелитель?

 **Фиэро:** ( не замечая никого думает вслух) - Сначала найдем и приведем сюда мою мать.. Надеюсь план Гризельды сработает. Хотя честно я сомневаюсь. Серьезно, сомневаюсь..

 **Тханг:** Нужен план "Ж".

 **Вещь:**  Чего?

 **Тханг:**   План ж, что бы никто не догадался.

 **Фиэро:** Что?

 **Тханг:** Я говорю нужен запасной план, если все пойдет не так. 

 **Фиэро:** Хмм.. А идея не так и плоха, если подумать - задумывается.

 **Вещь** : ( Тхангу)  Ты имеешь, ту часть где все пошло не так и мы спасаем свою...

 **Тханг** : Да.

 **Вещь** : Отличный план. Своевременный. Ты, гений.

 **Тханг:**  Я тебе всегда об этом говорю.

 **Фиэро** :  Зелье... Все началось с Зелья.. Так. Говорите.. Какое зелье  было запрещено в Темном Лесу?

 **Вещь:** Любовное.

 **Фиэро:** Это то что  нам нужно! Мы достанем его, - посыпим их, - они влюбятся и все пойдет как по маслу.

 **Тханг** : Сэр, это плохая идея.

 **Фиэро:** * рычание* - Что ты сказал?!!!

 **Тханг:** Я говорю, отличная идея, сэр!

 **Фиэро** : Кто доставлял или покупал его?

 **Вещь:** Никто, сэр. Его делала фея.

 **Фиэро:** Не смей... называть меня..

 **Вещь:** Фея в плену, сэр.

 **Фиэро:** Вот как? Возможно мне стоит посетить ее.

*** уходят***


	3. Chapter 3

**Не такое далекое будущее:**  
**Новый Замок Гоблинов.**

 

 **Марианна:** Бог!! Бог!!

 **Бог-Король Гоблинов:** Что еще?

 **Марианна:** Иди немедленно сюда.

 **Бог-Король Гоблинов** : Я не могу, я укачиваю малышку.

 **Марианна:** Это твой сын.

 **Богг-Король Гоблинов:** До восхода солнца, он твой сын.  
\- Что еще?

 **Марианна:** Я думаю тебе лучше немедленно лететь сюда и взглянуть самому.

 **Богг-Король Гоблинов:** Ладно, держи.. ( осторожно передает ребенка) - Осторожно голову.. Ох, она такая красивая.. Так что с ним?  
Он вывалялся в грязи? Опять подрался? Ушел к людям?

 **Марианна:** Нет... Я бы не звала тебя по такой ерунде. Он собирается отрезать крылья.

 **Бог-Король Гоблинов:** Боги помогите.. Кому?

 **Марианна** : Нет, БОГ, ты не слышишь меня? Свои крылья.

 **Богг-Король Гоблинов:** Что?

 **Марианна:** Что ты слышал.

 **Богг-Король Гоблинов  в дальнейшем просто Богг ( регалии иногда слишком затруднительны для частной жизни):** Ты серьезно?

 **Марианна** : Да.

 **Богг:** : Во имя трясины.. Почему?

 **Марианна** : Он говорит, они недостаточно мужественны для гоблина.

 **Богг** : Этот мальчишка только что заслужил трепку. Где он?

 **Марианна:** В своих комнатах. Гризельда пытается говорить с ним.

 **Богг:** Идем, дорогая.

 

*** покои принца***

**Марианна** : Сынок!

 **Фиеро:** Уйдите. Я не хочу ни с кем говорить! Я урод!

 **Богг** :  Выходи немедленно или я выломаю эту проклятую дверь. Сейчас.

 **Фиеро:**  Нет!!

  
**Богг:** Грррр! Неблагодарный щенок!

 **Фиеро:** Мама!! Он опять. Меня никто не понимает. Никто меня не понимает!

 **Марианна:** Так. Всем немедленно успокоиться. Бог.. Дай я..  
Сынок.. Это мама, выйди пожалуйста к нам, мы беспокоимся за тебя.

 **Фиеро:** Не стоит беспокойства, королева.

*** Появляется Королева-мать, она же Королева-Бабушка, что в данном случае в два раза круче***

**Гризельда:** Дети.  
  


**Марианна:**  Гризельда!!

 **Богг** : Мама! Сделай что нибудь!

 **Гризельда** : Не-а.

 **Марианна** : Гризельда, вы же счас не серьезно?

 

 **Гризельда** : Что вы от меня хотите? Я вырастила его - кивок на Бога - А теперь вы, дети, начнете понимать, что такое быть родителями подростка. Удачи.

 **Марианна** : Гризельда, стойте.

 **Богг:** Мать! Вернись сейчас же! Или я за себя... О, да что же это!

 **Марианна:** Мы сможем пройти через это.

 **Богг** : Да, любовь.

 **Марианна:** Вместе как всегда.

 ***крик из-за двери* -**  Ненавижу фей!!! 

 **Богг:** Я задам ему трепку. Клянусь, богами.. Я..

 **Марианна** : Богг.

 **Богг** : Сын. Выйдите. Сейчас!!

 **Фиеро:** Нет! Пока не избавлюсь от этих штук, никогда!!

 **Марианна:** Бог.. У него непростой период. Ты же знаешь..

 **Богг:** :- Господи! У него? С его внешностью? Период? Мир сошел с ума.Ты посмотри на него.. Иногда я вообще начинаю сомневаться мой ли это сын.. Слишком он похож на...

Марианна: Богг!!!

 **Богг:** Что?!  У него внешность красавца черт возьми, а этот идиот хочет быть гоблином!!

 

*** Дверь открылась*.**

 

*** На пороге стоит очень красивый молодой человек с фиолетовыми крыльями***

**Марианна** : Сынок.. Ты.. Ох, твои крылья..

 **Богг:** Да! Вы только посмотрите! - Бог обнимает Марианну. - У Мальчишки твои крылья.. дорогая.  
Господи, Любовь! Я так счастлив!

 **Марианна:** Они прекрасны, сынок.

 **Фиеро:** Они отвратительны!

 **Марианна** :Бог-Король Гоблинов: Что?

 **Фиеро:** Я принял, тот факт, что я не линяю.. Что у меня не нормальная зеленая кожа как у всех, что у меня нет брони.. Отец, ты не представляешь через, что мне пришлось пройти что бы заслужить уважение у моих друзей..

 **Богг** : Мазаться грязью, ты хочешь сказать.

 **Марианна** : Так всем успокоиться. Сын. Мы рады что ты получил крылья и стал взрослым. Через это проходят все.. Что тебя так смущает?

 **Фиеро:** Вы издеваетесь?

 **Марианна** : Мы не понимаем. Крылья совершенно прекрасные. Ты не можешь летать?

 **Фиеро** : Могу!!! Но, как я покажусь на люди с этим позором!

 **Марианна** : Кажется, я начинаю понимать. Детка, ты расстроен что еще больше стал походить..на фею?

 **Фиеро:** ДА!! Мать.. Я вылитая чертова фея. Никто никогда не поверит мне что я черт возьми гоблин! И я не фея. Никто не увидит моего позора. Я отрежу их сегодня.

 **Богг:** Не посмеешь.

 **Марианна** : Детка. Нельзя лишать себя полета, только потому..

 **Фиеро** : Куча моих друзей не имеет крыльев. Я думаю я буду нормально с этим.

 **Богг:** Как ты собираешься драться без баланса? Как ты собираешься драться в воздухе?

 **Фиеро** :Я никогда больше не смогу плавать! Я не смогу показаться с ними на глаза никому! Это позор!

 

*** позже тем же вечером***

 

 **Марианна:** Детка, ты решил отрезать крылья?

 **Фиеро:** Это мое дело, так Ма?

 **Марианна** : Конечно. Но... но..Скажи мне почему..

 **Фиеро** : Хорошо, Ма. - "Почему".

 **Марианна:** Детка.. Прекрати. Скажи,  
почему ты не решил посоветоваться с нами?Со мной и с твоим отцом. Крылья это все для феи.. И... и для гоблина, солнышко. У тех кто имеет их.

 **Фиеро:** Я не хотел советоваться с тобой, так как знаю, что ты скажешь.

 **Марианна** : Ты не знаешь, что я скажу молодой человек!

 **Фиеро:** Хорошо.  
Мам, я хочу отрезать крылья. Ты не против?

 **Марианна:** Нет! Конечно я против!

 **Фиеро:** Вот по именно поэтому.

 **Марианна** : Солнышко, ты должен понимать что.. это глупость.

 **Фиеро:** Мам. Я ... Я не могу, находиться в таком виде. Мам.. ты должна понять.

 **Марианна** : Солнышко, ты очень красив..

 **Фиеро** : Для кого мам? Для Тханга? Для Кривощелка?

 **Марианна:** Для ф..

 **Фиеро** : Не продолжай. * пытается претендовать на лавры Принца Гамлета - получается так себе, хотя я бы лично купил на это билет*

 **Марианна:** Сынок.. Но.. Я понимаю, твое негодование, ты.. ты проводишь много времени здесь, и то как мы.. Как я выгляжу не считается самым приемлемым среди гоблинов.. Но.. Сынок, это не так важно. Ведь на стороне Светлый полей..

 **Фиеро** :В том то и дело! Я не хочу иметь с ними ничего общего.

 **Марианна:** Солнышко.. Если бы только дал им шанс.

 **Фиеро:** Кому? Деду? Этим летающим и рассыпающим пыльцу идиотам? Мам.. Они за человека гоблинов не считают. Они.. они считают нас монстрами.  
Кому какое дело, что на стороне Короля фей моя внешность приемлема? Мне нет никакого дела до того что считают или не считают феи.

 **Марианна** : Детка на той стороне твоя внешность не ПРОСТО приемлема. Ты один из самых красивых людей которых я встречала.. Но.. внешне. Внешность вообще не так важна.

 **Фиеро:** Не важна?  
Она не была важна, когда я мог вымазать эти волосы глиной так что бы походило больше на броню.. Убрать этот странный цвет лица тиной.. И плавать в озере с ребятами! А с этими уродскими штуками, я лишен и этого. Я не смогу плавать. Они утащат меня ко дну.  
Не смогу плавать. Никогда. Вымыться теперь и то, проблема! От меня пахнет по другому.. Они мешаются. Путаются в ногах.. Я не могу..

 **Марианна** : Посмотри на это с другой стороны, дорогой. Теперь ты сможешь летать.

 **Фиеро** : Мне больше нравиться ходить по земле. На своих двоих.

 **Марианна** : Ты боишься летать?

 **Фиеро:** Я ничего не боюсь!

 **Марианна:** Хорошо. Тогда ты не будешь против не большого полета до старого дуба и обратно?

 **Фиеро:** Знаешь, у меня еще куча дел, мне совершенно некогда участвовать в идиотских забегах..

 **Марианна** : Полетах..

 **Фиеро:** П-полетах..

 **Марианна** : Ты же не хочешь что бы отец узнал, что его сын чего-то боится?

 **Фиеро** : Ты не скажешь ему!

 **Марианна:** Внимательно смотри на меня. Эй! Богг!!!

 **Фиеро:** Нет!! Хорошо. Хорошо.. Пусть будет забег. Отсюда и до..

 **Марианна** : Полет, детка.

 **Фиеро:** Полет. Хорошо. Я.. Я готов.

 **Марианна:** Тогда надо найти высокий камень и просто спрыгнуть..

 **Фиеро** : Спрыгнуть.. Отлично. Камень.. Отлично.. Супер идея..

 **Марианна:** Может ты поймешь, что крылья не самое плохое, что с тобой могло случиться.

 **Фиеро:** Точно.. Мне могло повезти и я бы был сиротой!

 **Марианна:** Как мило.

 **Марианна:** Ладно. Вот мы и здесь. Расправь крылья. Вот так..

\- Поймай ветер..

 **Фиеро:** Хорошо.. Расправил.

 **Марианна:** Попробуй подвигать ими..

 **Фиеро** : О, боже нет..

Марианна: Ну что теперь!

 _*этот мальчишка серьезно сведет меня в могилу!_ *

\- Я жду! Что опять не так?

 **Фиеро:** О ни.. они..цветные.. Меня теперь видно всем за милю. Я прям как вывеска - " Приходи и сожри меня!"

 **Марианна** : Ну, я здесь чуть дольше чем вы, молодой человек и мне это не сколько не мешало.

 **Фиеро** : Конечно! У тебя есть мой отец. Если бы это что-то тебе стало мешать Ма.. Он бы выкинул это что-то в дальний пруд.

 **Марианна:** Вообще-то я сама могу справиться с таким, молодой человек.. Тихо. Сосредоточься..  
И прыгай..

 **Фиеро** : Хорошо. Сосредоточился.. И.. А-а-а-а-а-а-а!

 

***

*** скептическое***

  
**Богг:** Как идут успехи в обучении моего нерадивого сына?

 **Марианна** : Нашего нерадивого сына.

 **Богг:** Ну, с чем тебя можно поздравить?

 **Марианна:** У нас идет во всю урок полетов..

 **Богг:** Ты имеешь он продолжиться когда он вытащит свою голову из грязи...

Марианна: Учитывая, что он всеми силами стремиться показать, что он гоблин.. это то что он хотел, так?

 **Богг** : Ты злая девчонка.

Марианна: Я твоя злая девочка.

 **Богг** : Он не будет летать. Так?

Марианна: Сложно сказать.. Я не знаю. Он.. он стесняется себя.. боится, что его увидит кто-то с крыльями феи, из его дружков и станет смеяться над ним.

 **Богг:** Аааа... Что мы сделали не так? Наверное это моя вина, надо было отправить его к твоему отцу. Он же..У ваших... Ну.. По вашим стандартам..

 **Марианна** : Да. Он считается у нас более чем красивым. Но, он мне нравиться не поэтому.

 **Богг** : Неужели? Просвети меня.

 **Марианна:** Он упрямый.. как ты. И у него твоя улыбка когда он рычит.) А рычит он все время.

 **Богг:** Я найду ему занятие, если ты не сможешь..

 **Марианна** : Может он сможет летать.. Ему надо попробовать всего раз и он не сможет отказаться от этого..

 **Богг** : Пока он лишь ворчит и хочет отрезать свои крылья.. Бог я в ужасе как только подумаю об этом.. Это так же как если бы он хотел отрезать себе руку.. Это ужасно.

 **Марианна:** Крылья делают его феей.. А он ненавидит фей. Еще больше показывает как он отличается от других..

 **Богг:** Что не так с этим мальчишкой. Где мы ошиблись?!

 **Марианна** : Бог, с ним все будет хорошо. Ему надо просто привыкнуть к этому. После перерождения все не любят свое отражение в зеркале. Мне например не нравились мои глаза.

 **Богг:** Я люблю твои глаза.. Они как мед, как виски.. Как ты.

 **Марианна** : Да вы романтик Всемогущий король.

 **Богг** : Нет. Только когда я с тобой.

 **Марианна** : Погоди.. Так что же нам делать с ним?

 **Богг** : Его надо отправить в посольство к твоему отцу. Возможно это выбьет из него дурь.

 **Марианна:** Вряд ли.. Он упрямый как ты.

 **Богг** : Он принц. Он должен быть таким.

 **Марианна** : Да... Но, можно сказать, что потеря крыльев прикуют его к койке на пару месяцев.. Или что крылья могут ему пригодиться.. во время боя.. Если бой в воздухе.

 **Богг** : Какой смысл, если он не может летать..

 **Марианна** : Смысл такой, что это удержит его от глупостей на какое-то время.

 **Богг** : Сомневаюсь.

 **Марианна** : Ладно.. Утро вечером мудреней. Мы все решим завтра.

 **Богг:** : Как скажешь, Моя королева.


End file.
